


i got a bad desire

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Choking, Consensual, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Are you even listening to me?”Fire burns in his veins, in his DNA, and Saix has always been his favorite kind of gasoline.When he smiles, it’s slow, sharp. “No.”Saix’s brows furrow, and he’s half-turned to leave when Axel murmurs, “Just thinking about how you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”





	i got a bad desire

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be for day 3 of akusai month (you're so fucking hot when you're mad) but i flopped. but here it is months later. title taken from "i'm on fire" by bruce springsteen

Saix never knocks.  

Axel’s lounging in bed when Saix storms in, fury radiating off him like a volcanic aura as he slams the door shut behind him.  Before Axel can even make a drawled-out comment that _so I take it the meeting was a flop, huh,_ Saix is going off on a low, angry rant, tone a rough, biting thing.  Something about Xemnas being purposefully complicated and ambiguous in his words, something about Xigbar making everything worse, something about a wrench in their plans.

Truthfully, Axel isn’t listening.

Instead, he’s watching the way Saix throws his shoulders back like he’s squaring up for a fight; he’s look at the way his fists clench in a way that must make his biceps flex; he’s memorizing the pretty scowl on Saix’s handsome face, the flash of teeth in the dim light that charges the memory of the last time he had those digging fangs in his neck.

He’s  _hungry._

Only the sound of his name, harsh and deliberate, makes Axel snap to and look up.

It’s a mistake.  

Saix is standing in the light of the wretched, unfathomable Kingdom Hearts, awash in a gossamer gown that softens the anger etched upon his face, amber eyes burning like candlelight.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Fire burns in his veins, in his DNA, and Saix has always been his favorite kind of gasoline.

When he smiles, it’s slow, sharp. “No.”

Saix’s brows furrow, and he’s half-turned to leave when Axel murmurs, “Just thinking about how you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

That brings Saix to a half, and the crease in Saix’s scarred forehead deepens and Axel lets himself laugh as he stands, crossing the room in even, deliberate steps.  Saix looks murderous, wearing that ‘you’re testing me, Lea’ face he gets when he’s truly irritated, but Axel ignores it, presses close into Saix’s space anyway, the danger of it all producing a thrill like an electric shock. The effect of their close proximity is immediate - the smell of leather and sweat and something distinctly _Saix_ , and Axel’s dizzy, wants to bathe himself in it, wants to rub into it like a beast.

“I know you’re wound up,” Axel says, voice quiet. “How about we forget the boss tonight and put that energy to a better use?”

That doesn’t earn him a response; Saix is simply staring at him through hooded, cautious eyes, still enveloped in annoyance - he’s detected Axel’s game.

Axel smiles again, loose and slinky, and he catches Saix look down at his lips for just a second - and Axel knows he has him.

Spurred on, Axel places a hand on Saix’s shoulder (Saix tenses, but he doesn’t shrug Axel off, which is a win in and of itself) and leans in close, nuzzling against one pointed ear, tongue toying with the metal hoop.

Only when Saix exhales an uneven breath does Axel go in for the kill.

“What do you say,” Axel murmurs, all warm breathy sigh, “ _sir.”_

Saix’s breath hitches, and Axel has to bite back a smile, not wanting to risk losing his victory to a moment of smugness.  

Because Axel isn’t the only one who likes to play games.

Where Axel lies and weaves through manipulation like a snake, Saix plays with _power._ Such a simple, three lettered word, one Axel will drop in conversation with Saix in a teasing, offhand manner.  In that context, it’s simple banter. But in this context, _well._

To say Saix likes it is a bit of an understatement.

There’s a beat of silence as they stand, bodies just touching, and Axel is about to sweeten the deal with a _please_ when Saix says, no, _commands_ , “Get on the bed.”

The withheld smile blooms on Axel’s face as he leans in, presses a thankful, deceitfully sweet kiss to Saix’s ear as he flutters backward. “Yes, sir.”

Axel all but glides onto the bed, turns his body to face Saix.  Saix is still staring, but something darker, hungrier has laced into his expression, and Axel’s mouth goes dry at the sight.  Leaning back on his hands, Axel smiles and tilts his head back, exposes his neck to Saix in a show of submission (all a rouse, all a game they play), acting every part a lamb for Saix’s slaughter.

“Strip,” Saix all but spits as he prowls closer, his eyes nearly glowing like a cat in the dark.

Axel hums, hands going toward his coat. “As you wish,” he says, and adds just as he starts to slowly drag the zipper down, “ _sir.”_

He can nearly see Saix’s pupils dilate.

Axel makes a show of it, languidly pulling his coat off his body, shucking off his undershirt and pants with ease until his body is on full display.  Axel isn’t delusional; he knows what he looks like - broad in the shoulders, but a scrawny waist, almost feminine - an unconventional body shape, nothing to write home about.

But Saix stares at him like he’s a starving man presented with a feast, and if Axel’s ears go red to match his hair, who can blame him?

Just like that, Saix _pounces_ \- landing on top of Axel, knees on either side of him, with enough force to make the bed buckle beneath them.  The leather of Saix’s coat is rough against Axel’s bare skin, but he only arches, wanting more of the discomfort juxtaposed with the hot desire throbbing a hot line from his brain to his engorged cock, a livewire of want.  Nails dig into his chest like claws, dragging down and across, burning like a possessive brand that has Axel baring his teeth in encouragement.

“ _Yes,_ ” he sighs, growls, leans up for _more, give me more, sir._

But when Saix is like this, drunk on the dominance Axel has given him like a gift, mercy is not his strong suit.

“Shut up,” Saix hisses, slaps a hand to Axel’s cheek and digs his nails in until Axel moans from the stinging, delicious pain, uselessly rutting against Saix’s coat.

Saix’s hand drops from his cheek to his neck, curling around Axel’s neck without squeezing, just holding Axel down and staring that wolfish stare of his, the kind that makes Axel want to roll over and surrender in totality.  Pinned by hand and eyes, Axel can only run his tongue across his lips, eyes falling half-shut as he moans again, a weak and useless thing. Saix leans down for a bruising kiss, licking at Axel’s lips and his vulnerability like he would a wound, chasing every drop of the wanton, shameless display.  Drowning in the desire, Axel tilts his head to deepen the kiss, lifts his arms above his head and crosses his hands at the wrist, an umprompted visual of his faux-submission.

_You have me. Take me._

Teeth snag into Axel’s lips, drawing blood that smears Saix’s mouth like lipstick as he only kisses harder, licks into Axel’s mouth in a slow, deep rhythm, reminiscent of something _else,_ and Axel _aches_ , needing Saix to let go, needing to be filled so deeply that he can taste Saix’s completion on his tongue.

Maybe Saix can read Axel’s desperation, or maybe it’s just the taste of blood, but something in Saix snaps: he’s suddenly everywhere, digging his nails and teeth into every inch of Axel he can reach, from his cheeks down his jaw, and collarbone, all the while keeping his hand on Axel’s throat, thumb pressing down on his vein.   _Yes_ , Axel thinks as Saix down on one nipple, his nails slashing into Axel’s hip swiftly enough he knows he’s drawn blood, _this is what I wanted._ Only when Saix growls, throaty and satisfied, does Axel realize he might have said this out loud.

And when Saix removes his hand from Axe’s throat and replaces it with his teeth, Axel arches, head tilting back into the pillows as he screams loud enough that someone must have heard it.  Saix doesn’t relent, shows no mercy as he bites harder, the pain nearly intolerable as Axel writhes, pants and smiles something fierce and bloody and satisfied.

When Saix finally releases the bruised, bitten skin and sits up, Axel nearly groans at the sight - Saix’s hair is a mess, blood drops painted on his lips, his muscular body heaving with violent breaths and desire.   The danger punches Axel with arousal, cock leaking against his stomach as he arches off the bed, allows Saix a better view of his work.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already,” Axel croons, grins when Saix bares his teeth like a wolf.

Saix is lightning fast, one hand in Axel’s hair and the other back on his throat, which smarts from Saix’s lovebites and makes Axel whine.

“Let’s see how smart that mouth is,” Saix growls, the scar on his forehead thickening, growing ragged from the moonlit rage he shelters, “when you can do nothing else but take it.”

Lust curls in Axel’s stomach, a pleasant wave of hunger that has Axel squirming, not altogether for show.  He bites his lips, crinkles his nose in challenge. “Mmmm, sir, I want it.”

Saix sneers, hands going to his own coat at last. “I know you do.”

Unlike Axel, Saix strips quickly throwing his clothes behind him with a kind of heated carelessness that Isa never had.  Axel follows each movement, all but drooling with each inch of skin revealed. Saix is fit, all athletic muscle - toned arms and thick thighs, years of wielding his Claymore sculpting his body like an Adonis, and Axel knows no other god than the one before him.  His breathing quickens, body nearly quivering in anticipation for the rough fuck in store -

For the first time tonight, Saix smiles.

“...and that’s why I’m not going to give it to you.”

Axel’s blinks, mouth dropping as his turned-on brain reels into panic mode.  

“What?”  He realizes how dumb he sounds, but he’s too shocked and horny to take that into any real consideration.

Saix leans down, every movement, every curl of his lips a bloodthirsty menace, a monster ready to devour its prey. “Do I disappoint you?”

 _Well, truth be told…_ Axel’s just put-out enough to nearly say it, but he settles for a bratty pout instead.

Saix laughs, a harsh, unkind sound, and he retraces the red welts on Axel’s skin with his nails hard enough to break skin, blood blooming to the surface in tiny dots, and Axel can’t remember the last time he’s been so frustrated and achingly hard.  Saix wields pleasure-pain the way some do magic, a heady concoction that has Axel shaking, lips forming mindless syllables as he closes his eyes, drinks in the violence that Saix bestows upon him like the sweetest gift.

It’s easy to lose himself in this: the torturous tease of Saix’s hands going from rough to gentle, from scratching at his chest to softly trailing across Axel’s inner thighs, touching everywhere but where he needs it the most. Saix shuffles lower, giving Axel the barest of hopes, but then there’s those razor sharp teeth buried in the tender skin of his thigh, and Axel doesn’t recognize the high pitch of his voice when he cries out, legs trembling around Saix’s head.

Panting, he opens his eyes and looks down, sees Saix leering up at him, teeth still latched onto his skin the way a crocodile would before dragging its prey down to a watery grave.  It’s terrifying and hot and _god_ he wants those teeth all over him, wants Saix to cover him in marks that he’ll have for days, that he can touch and recall the memories and jerk off to when he’s alone.

When Saix prowls back up for another kiss, Axel pours all of this and more into it: _you’re cruel and such a dick but you’re mine, you’re mine mine mine and I’m yours so please, just -_

“Take me,” Axel breathes, finishing his thought aloud against Saix’s lips. “Please.”

Saix exhales a harsh breath in consideration, bites at Axel’s cheek and ear to make Axel whine some more.

“I thought you wanted it.”

Axel’s in pain and ecstasy and so turned on he’s ready to burst, and he can’t even begin to wrap his buzzing brain around Saix’s words. “What? I just said -”

There’s the hand at his throat again, giving a light, threatening squeeze that has Axel seeing stars. Saix’s smile is all teeth and cruel promise.

“Then beg me like you mean it.”

Axel should have suspected it would come to this; the only thing Saix liked more than being in charge was being begged, an act Axel avoided unless strictly necessary or if it suited his purpose, and even then, it was mostly for show.

Axel has never genuinely begged for anything in his life before Saix.

His marked-up body covered in a sheen of sweat with a hint of blood, cock oozing another pulse of precome onto his bitten stomach, Axel stares up into the face of his best friend-lover-temporary dom, allows himself to fully let go at last.

“Please, fuck me,” Axel murmurs, eyes never leaving Saix’s, raw and honest and pleading. “Sir.”

Saix hums but doesn’t move, doesn’t even _blink._ Axel swallows, chest fluttering with a growing, angry desperation.

“ _Sir,”_ Axel hisses, almost more demand than plea, “ _please._ ”

And still Saix remains where he is, smirk curling.

Axel could scream.

“Need you so badly, have wanted this all damn night,” Axel grinds out, hands trembling from where they’re still crossed above his head. “Wanted you to pin me down and be rough about it, show me who’s boss until I choke on it.”

He’s getting somewhere, he thinks, if the increasingly dark edge in Saix’s eyes says anything.

The words keep coming, a mindless babble of desire, “Show me, sir. Need you to, so so so much.  Please, baby.”

It’s that last word - soft and needy and pleading, reminiscent of an emotion they once shared - that seems to do it for Saix.  He purrs, releases his hold on Axel’s throat, drags his lips and tongue across Axel’s jaw until he reaches his mouth, which he ravages in another messy, open kiss, their tongues sliding together.  Axel can feel tears of relief prickle the corners of his eyes, but he’ll be damned if he lets Saix see them, so he blinks them back and focuses on kissing and groaning his approval in Saix’s mouth.

Saix retrieves the lube from Axel’s bedstand, works two fingers into him without preamble or fuss.  Even this is heaven, feels absolutely divine, and Axel tries to force himself down hard on Saix’s fingers, but a firm hand on his hip restricts his movement.  So Axel leans back, does the very thing he begged for: he takes it, lets Saix control the pace, doesn’t even complain when Saix roughly adds a third finger, the brand of pain just the sort that Axel needs right now.

When Saix is satisfied, he slicks up his cock and wastes no time in adjusting his position, one hand in Axel’s hair as he pushes in hard.  Axel gasps, choking on breath as he arches again, panting heavy breath into the air as Saix pushes in deeper still, every nerve on fire and singing praise.  He whines as Saix withdraws, the emptiness a cruel ache, which quickly turns back into a moan when Saix shoves back in, growling out a gasp of pleasure as he starts a rough pace.

“Fuck yes,” Axel grits out, mindlessly nuzzles into the pillows, half-genuine and half for show, knowing Saix likes him like this, desperate and pliant and mindless for his cock.

It’s a smart move: Saix takes the bait, digs the nails of his free hand into Axel sides as he yanks his hair and fucks harder, a brutal slap of skin on skin echoing in the dim, nearly empty room.  Axel’s mind blanks out, smile curving the edge of his lips even as he moans because yes, this is what he wanted: a rough, animalistic fuck that he’ll feel for days to come. He loses himself to it, can barely tell where he ends and Saix begins, and when he opens his eyes and sees the hungry, all-consuming look on Saix’s face, he swears he has a heart, open and bleeding, adoring the man above him.

The bed rocks against the wall as Saix adjusts his position, thrusts up against Axel’s prostate at just the right angle that has him failing to bite back a near scream, something Saix takes advantage of, pounding that spot over and over again until Axel is nearly blind with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to resist the urge to come, wanting this to last longer.

“Look at me.”

Lost in the throes of pleasure and his temporarily submissive role, Axel obeys.

Gone is the cruelty, gone is the dark amusement - left is only the steadfast devotion Saix exudes when they’re vulnerable like this, and it takes everything Axel has not to utter some senseless nonsense, another three word phrase that comes to mind.  

Another growl, and Saix sinks his teeth deep into Axel’s shoulder, a primal, possessive claim, and Axel screams as he spills against his stomach, cock untouched.  Saix fucks him through his orgasm, pace turning uneven the closer he gets, and Axel whimpers in a way he’d be embarrassed about in any other circumstance from the overstimulation, his cock spurting out a final ribbon of come as Saix bites harder, comes deep in Axel with a satisfied growl.

When Axel comes to, Saix has his lips pressed to his shoulder, soft cock still buried in him as they breathe together, the steady rise and fall of their pressed together chests.  Axel uncrosses his wrists, breaks the illusion of submission as he places his hands on Saix’s back, idly stroking up and down, the sweat on taut skin slicking his movements. They stay like that for a few minutes, until Axel can feel Saix’s body go limp as he finally pulls out, the oversensitivity making Axel squirm a fraction.  

Saix lifts up, tired face inscrutable in the moonlight. Axel gently tucks a few strands of blue hair behind Saix’s ears, grins. “That really does it for you, huh?” When Saix only stares, Axel adds in, “Being called sir.”

The familiar annoyed crinkle returns to Saix’s forehead, and Axel can’t help but to laugh.   _You’re cute when you’re embarrassed._

“You seem to have no complaints,” Saix grumbles, and tips of his ears going red.

Axel laughs, draws Saix back down until they’re properly entwined, messy and warm and together.

“Not a single one.”


End file.
